Machines, for example, a wheel loader and a truck typically employ an engine for providing a power output for propelling the machines over a ground surface and for moving material. The engine includes a flywheel for storing a rotational energy and supplying a rotational power when an additional power is required for operation of the machines. Such utilization of the flywheel may also be accompanied by controlling the fuel consumption of the engine in order to improve the fuel efficiency. Although, intensive research work and developments have been witnessed in the automobile realm for improving the fuel efficiency of the engine by utilizing the kinetic energy stored in the flywheel, still there is a need to improve fuel efficiency of the engine by controlling various operating parameters of the engine as well as controlling components associated with the engine.
US Patent Publication Number 2010/0280712 (the '712 Patent) discloses a drive train for a hybrid vehicle having a flywheel-based energy storage and recovery system. The flywheel-based energy storage and recovery system can drive or be driven by input shaft of an automatic manual shift gearbox. The gearbox has an input shaft and an output shaft drivably connected to the input shaft to provide a number of drive ratios and operable to provide drive to at least one road wheel. However, the '712 patent discloses a first clutch and a second clutch connected to opposite ends of the input shaft. Further, the '712 patent is directed towards obtaining various drive ratios and providing drive to at least one road wheel. Also, the drive train disclosed in '712 is complex and expensive.